


Operation Annihilate

by Fawlke



Series: Where do we go from here? [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e29 Operation - Annihilate, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawlke/pseuds/Fawlke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ST:09 reboot of original episode Operation Annihilate.<br/>While investigating reports of mass insanity that seems to be spreading throughout a system the crew stop off at Deneva, while there they come to face with the terrible truth behind the insanity, can they stop it and what price will be paid if they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved this episode even including the fake plastic organisms that are flying round on fishing wire and the wonderful overacting in certain scenes (if you have seen the episode you’ll know what I mean).  
> I have gone for a Zombie horror slant on the episode so I’m going to rate it fairly high for this though there shouldn’t be anything worse than about an episode of Walking dead. I have based some of the parasites attributes to a lovely fungus called Cordyceps which actually exists and can modify the host behaviour (look it up on Wikipedia (shudder)) I think it matches the original idea of the parasite quite well but as it’s alien I’ve added some intelligence, I’ve also added that the reproduction is a little like the Aliens in Alien. Also gonna try adding lots of Angst and Hurt/comfort (sorry Spock you’re not going to have fun for a while).
> 
> I don’t ship Spock\Uhura as didn’t see it in the original so though I will write some interaction it will be more friendship, also I don’t write slash, any interaction between Spock, Kirk and McCoy is written as deep brotherly friendship (really deep and well hidden in Spock and McCoy’s case) but if you want to read it as pre-slash I won’t stop you. 
> 
> Bonus Hugs to anyone that catches references to the original show.

Captain James T. Kirk rolled over onto the edge of his bunk, rubbing his eye sleepily as he tried to work out what had woken him.

The chirp from his comm unit broke through the sleepy haze in his mind and he blearily opened both eyes to glare at the offending item while reaching over to answer it. He was glad it wasn’t the video line as he was sure he had pillow creases down the side of his face. “Kirk here”

 

Uhura’s voice responded “Sir you wanted to be notified when we reached the Beta Portilin system”

Jim sighed and blinked trying to remove the fog from his vision as he let out a non-committal “hmm?”

He could sense Uhura’s amusement through the line even though he couldn’t see her “You wanted to be notified…” when he didn’t respond she prompted “Starfleet wanted us to investigate as we have lost contact with the Denevan research station?”

Deneva, yes that was it he tried to make himself sound as awake and authoritative as possible… well, authoritative as he could when he could sense the glee coming from that area of the bridge caused by being woken by them “Thank you Lieutenant, I’ll be up shortly” he moved to close the channel but her amused voice interrupted him “Aye, Sir. Shall I have Mr. Spock come fetch you?”

 

Honestly, one time he had rolled over and gone back to sleep and they would never let him forget it, he could still remember the ‘I am Vulcan therefore do not find this amusing’ look on his first officers face when he had stopped by to collect his Captain only to find him fast asleep, half hanging off his bunk and drooling into his pillow.

He tried to keep the belligerence out of his voice as he heard a snort of laughter in the background “No thank you Lieutenant, I’m on my way” he sat up and looked down at his crinkled gold shirt, crap…he’d fallen asleep in his uniform again “well gimmie 5 minutes and I’ll be there, Kirk out”. He felt a small amount of vindictive pleasure as he jabbed the disconnect button cutting her off before she could respond.

 

He stretched letting his shoulders pop then stood and surveyed the room.

There was a small chess set sitting half played on the edge of his desk with a few pads neatly stacked next to it. He thought back, the last thing he remembered was going through the crew evaluations with Spock. Being Captain of a Starship was awesome…the paperwork it entailed not so much. He’d been getting sleepy his eyes heavy as he’d tried to concentrate on the pad in front of him, one among many spread out haphazardly over his desk. Spock had asked if he was alright... then…he’d woken up in bed. He looked at his bunk; his shoes were neatly placed at the end side by side with the laces tucked in. That was not how he _ever_ left his boots, normally he was lucky if he could find them in his cabin as he kicked them off across the room as soon as he could, preferring to walk round in socked feet. Which only meant one thing, Spock had put him to bed, his stoic, logical, _Vulcan_ first officer had removed his boots and tucked him in. He rubbed his face in embarrassment it was gonna take a while to live this down, although he couldn’t help the small amount of warmth that resulted in the knowledge Spock cared enough to not leave him sprawled over his desk with a crick in his neck. He quickly moved to the dresser while pulling his current top off, he sniffed, he didn’t have time for a shower but he could have a quick wash. He moved to the bathroom, eyeing the door on the adjacent side which lead to his First Officer’s quarters and headed to the sink. He grabbed his wash cloth and quickly wiped himself down, deodorant on, teeth done and he was back out pulling a fresh black undershirt and gold tunic on. Stuffed his feet into his boots and not bothering with the laces, (he could tie them up in the lift on the way to the bridge) he left his quarters.

 

The turbo lift doors opened as he got to them revealing his First Officer, “Captain, Lieutenant Uhura suggested I come facilitate your arrival on to the bridge” There was a glint of amusement in the vulcan’s eye he considered Jim’s current state of dress.

“Aww Spock…I didn’t know you cared” Jim grinned and moved past him into the turbo lift. Spock pressed the control for the bridge as Kirk surreptitiously checked Spock’s appearance, he looked immaculate as always, well turned out looking like he wasn’t functioning on the same three hours of sleep that Jim was. The captain shifted straightening his collar and shirt while pushing his left boot further onto his foot so that he was no longer standing on the heel. Spock watched out the corner of his eye not being able to prevent the small quirk of lips. “In the future I could stop by your quarters to awaken you, thus allowing ample time for sustenance and morning ablutions before alpha shift is due to begin”

Jim blinked processing this long statement, “Are you saying I need a shower?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him as the lift doors opened “Yes” he simply said before heading to the science station.

 

Don’t have emotions my ass…that Vulcan was laughing at him…a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain on ze Bridge” came Chekov’s smiled greeting from his console.

Kirk grinned back opening his mouth to respond when the drawling voice of Leonard McCoy interrupted him from the science station he was leaning against. Jim noted that Spock looked a little perturbed at the doctor using his station as a seat. “Well look what the cat dragged in, nice of you to grace us with your presence. It’s not like I have better things to do than to sit here waiting…”

Spock’s voice disrupted the doctor before he could continue chewing the Captain out. “Doctor I am unaware of any felinoid life forms on the vessel at the current time”. McCoy stared incredulously at him, “It’s a turn of phrase you…”

Kirk decided to stop the impending argument “Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, what have we got?”

 

Spock turned to his console losing the smug aura at baiting the doctor and brought up information about the system on his terminal.

“Since Starfleet lost contact with the Denevan outpost I have searched for information on the rest of the system and there have been some disturbing reports.”

Kirk watched the data flashing up on screen, it was moving too fast for him to read but Spock seemed to be making sense of it, one page paused onscreen. “There have been reports of mass insanity and radical changes in behaviour from various settlements and colonies throughout system. On checking further I have found that the overall pattern of mass insanity destroying these civilisations follows an almost straight line through this section of the galaxy.” He brought up an overview of the system. “Over here the Beta Portilin system, I have found information indicating that this could be where the phenomena began. Two hundred years ago, Levinius Five was swept by a similar behaviour, then Theta Cygni Twelve. The last was Ingraham B, two years ago.”

Jim moved forward placing his hand on the back of Spock’s chair being careful not to touch him as he lent in closer to look at the screen “And next in line is Deneva?” He looked at the doctor “Bones, Do you have any theories?”

McCoy pressed a few buttons to bring up information on the screen next to Spock’s “I found a few requests for medical assistance which were cancelled almost immediately after they were sent. No detailed medical records or reports, if there’s medical or scientific cause for what happened on those planets, they didn’t let anyone know about it.”

Kirk gestured to the faint line linking all the areas mapped on Spock’s screen “But it follows a definite pattern, it’s progressing from planet to planet.”

 

Jim straightened, “Uhura” She turned in her seat looking expectantly at him “Any response from the research base on Deneva?”

She shook her head turning back and pressing a few of the controls “No sir, I’ve tried every frequency including the personal GSK-783 sub-space ones. None of them have acknowledged my messages.”

 

Chekov called over from the helm “Captain, I have a ship on my sensors looking at ze trajectory it has come from Deneva, it is heading directly into ze sun.”

Kirk slid into his chair “Sulu, plot an intercept course. Warp eight. Uhura, try to contact that ship.” They moved swiftly to comply with his orders.

Spock checked the information on his console, “Captain, the ship is a one-man shuttle craft registered to the Denevan research station. I can detect no system malfunctions on-board. Its course seems to have been manually plotted directly into the sun.”

 

Kirk opened an internal communication channel using the control panel on the arm of his chair, “Scotty, are you monitoring this?”

Montgomery Scott looked at the data coming from the bridge on to his console in engineering “Aye Sir.”

“Can you get a tractor beam locked on it?” Scott double checked the readouts on screen “We’re out of range”

Uhura spoke up from her console “Captain, I’ve made contact”

“On screen”

She shook her head “There’s too much interference, its audio only”

Kirk moved to her station “Denevan shuttle, this is the USS Enterprise. Can you reverse your course?” The only response was static “Denevan shuttle, Acknowledge.” He sent Uhura a questioning look and she checked the readouts on her screen “They are receiving, they’re just not responding”

 

Scott’s voice came through the internal comms system “Captain, we’re getting too close to the sun, the radiations will start to play havoc with the core if we get much closer”

Kirk sighed “Got it, Keep going for now. Denevan shuttle, reverse your course. Do you hear me? Reverse your course. Acknowledge.”

Spock who had been monitoring the ships status from his own console broke in “Captain, the outer hull temperature is now at four hundred and eighty degrees and rising.”

Sulu checked his viewer “Captain, we’re not going to catch them at our current speed”

Spock looked at Kirk from his station “The hull temperature is now one thousand degrees and rising. The sun's gravimetric pull is increasing.”

A sudden burst of static filled the bridge then a panting voice tainted with relief responded “I did it. It's finally gone. I'm free. I'm…” There was a small flare from the side of the Denevan sun on screen showing that the shuttle had reached its intended destination.

Chekov looked over his sensor logs, stunned “He’s gone Captain, he…burned up”

Kirk sighed pushing away the despair at being unable to save him even though there was nothing else they could have done. “Reverse course. Take us out to a safe distance”

Sulu quickly altered their course “Aye, sir.”

Spock checked his terminal “All clear, Captain. The hull temperature is now within tolerable parameters.”

Kirk nodded “Reduce to warp one. Take us to Deneva.” Sulu nodded and plotted the new course.

Jim pushed himself out of his seat and made his way back over to the science station. “That ship deliberately headed into the sun”

McCoy folded his arms “It’s possible that this ‘mass insanity’ or whatever it is has reached this planet.”

 

Uhura suddenly spoke “Captain, I’m getting a response from the research station; I’m cleaning up the signal as best I can”

A female voice filled the bridge sounding panicked “Please hurry. Help us. I don't have much time. They'll know. Please! Please help us”

Kirk turned to Uhura “Can you get video?”

Uhura let out a frustrated breath “I’m trying but there’s some kind of interference…got it.” She looked puzzled “We’ve got a full connection but…I didn’t do anything”

The view screen showed a woman sitting in a darkened room, she tilted her head her brown hair escaping the ponytail it had been tied in, her blue Starfleet uniform rumpled, looking days old.  Her unearthly blue gaze roved over them from the view screen and Chekov couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him. She didn’t speak.

Kirk walked over to his chair “I am Captain James T. Kirk from the…”

“USS Enterprise NCC-1701, we are aware of you” she interrupted in a flat tone.

Jim’s brow furrowed, her voice didn’t sound right “We received your message”

She tilted her head like she was listening to something “Enterprise, you will help us. Beam down immediately”

“With whom am I speaking?”

She fixed her gaze on him “That is of no consequence, you will help us”

The screen went back to showing the planet on screen.

Kirk turned around “Lieutenant?”

Uhura’s fingers flew over her controls “They’ve cut the signal from their end, I can’t re-establish.”

“Spock?”

The Vulcan brought up sensor readings onto his console “I am seeing humanoid life sign readings on the surface Captain, though I am getting interference from an unidentified source.”

Kirk nodded “Right I wanna know what’s going down there” He motioned to Spock and McCoy “I want you two to come with me”

Spock stood “Captain you do not need to beam down with us, regulations state…” McCoy scoffed the moment the word regulations had been said. Kirk smiled disarmingly “Oh no, I’m not sending you down there without supervision. You two can’t be trusted to stay out of trouble without me” He paused taking in their disbelieving expressions. “C’mon what’s the worst that could happen?”

He turned sharply ready to head towards the lift but stood on his untied lace and nearly planted himself face first into the deck. Hands swiftly grabbed each arm steadying him and though Spock let go as soon as Kirk had regained his balance he still hovered nearby. McCoy was still gripping his upper arm tightly, “Bones” nope that definitely didn’t sound like a whine.

“You’re a god-damn child you know that, do you need someone to tie your shoes for you?” McCoy let go pushing him slightly “Hey” Kirk held his hands up in surrender, he straightened his shirt and mustering as much dignity as he could headed towards the lift. “Uhura, tell Scotty to meet us in the transporter room. Sulu you have the bridge”

“Aye, sir” came the distinctly amused voices as Spock and McCoy followed him into the lift.

He glanced between them Bones was definitely smirking at him and Spock…yep he had the tic at the side of his jaw that said he was suppressing a smile.

Oh, yeah this day wasn’t going to suck at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually grossed myself out with this chapter, I may have to upgrade the rating, it wasn’t supposed to be this graphic but as I was writing it seemed to fit. Warnings for Blood and Gore.

As soon as the lift doors opened Kirk moved to leave but both Spock and McCoy blocked his way. Spock glanced at him before re-directing his gaze to the control panel on the wall. He turned to McCoy who crossed his arms and pointedly looked down at Jim’s still unfastened shoes.

Kirk let out an annoyed huff and bent to tie them. “Y’know sometimes you two act more like parents than Starfleet officers.”

McCoy smirked “Well perhaps if you were to grow up we wouldn’t have to”

Kirk stood quickly, “Happy now?”

The doctor huffed a sarcastic “Delirious” before exiting the lift after Spock.

 

Scott looked up at them from behind the transporter controls “‘bout time, I’ve been waiting ages for you. All sorted?’ His gaze flickered to the Captain’s now tied shoes and Kirk squashed a surge of annoyance. How in the hell..? Scotty must have hacked into the video feeds of the bridge…or the gossip chain on the ship was even more devastating than he had first thought.

 

Kirk smiled politely to change the subject “All good Scotty, what’ve you got for me?”

Scott moved to the locker along the wall “I’ve got a few of the new K3 tricorders in with the enhanced scanning range and processing speed. One loaded with medical data for you” he passed this tricorder to McCoy who nodded thanks “and one loaded with…well everything else for you” he passed the second one to Spock who took it and instantly began looking through the files in obvious fully controlled glee. Jim smiled fondly at him.

 

Scott passed the Captain and three red-shirted security officers their equipment holsters, they all had communicators and phasers, Spock and McCoy were the only members of the team with tricorders.

Spock paused part way through one file “The planet’s development seems to be normal until now, Captain. Originally it was colonised as a freighting-line base in this area.”

Scott nodded as he headed back to the transporter controls “Oh Aye, they make regular trips from here carrying supplies to the asteroid belt for the miners and bringing cargo out. I've made the run a couple of times myself as an engineering advisor.” He looked up noticing the silence in the room, everyone was looking at him questioningly, Scott waved his hand dismissively “it was when I was on long term re-assignment after I upset Admiral Archer” he cleared his throat to change the subject from the slight transporter incident that had involved the Admiral’s prized beagle. “Shall we?” he gestured to the pad.

Kirk made his way to the pad motioning the security men to take position behind them flanking the Captain and Officers. Once positioned he nodded to Scott “When you’re ready, energize”

Scott checked a few settings “I’ve found you a nice sunny spot in the middle of the square not too far from the research station”

 

###

 

Kirk looked around as they materialised, they were in an open area with grass, a few water features and an ugly looking flat sided sculpture in front of a concrete and glass-fronted building that had the Starfleet logo etched into the doors.

“I guess we found the research station” Kirk commented nodding to the building in front of them.

He looked round “is it me or is it really quiet?”

Spock checked his tricorder “According to records there are almost a million inhabitants of the Denevan colony with more than one hundred thousand listed in this settlement alone.” Spock looked at the readings again “They are here, Captain, in the buildings. Strangely quiescent”

Kirk turned to the Security officer’s “White, Reynolds, Hendorff fan out but stay sharp.” They nodded to him and he couldn’t help catch Hendorff’s eye, he still had the strange urge to call him ‘Cupcake’ though it was more a running joke between them now than the insult it once was.

 

They moved forward, White overtaking to get to the automatic doors a head of them.

The second the doors opened Kirk nearly gagged at the smell. White did gag as McCoy stepped back muttering a low “Jesus”, Spock didn’t seem to be affected though his face had paled and he was clenching his jaw.

They peered through the open doors to see where the stench was coming from.

There were bodies lying around the reception area maybe four or five though it was hard to tell as they were in various states, some fresh, others…no so fresh.

Security had their phasers out and Hendorff passed the command team to enter the building first with White. “Bones?” McCoy moved to the closest body, White trailing him for protection. Hendorff stuck close to the Captain (obviously deciding he was the one most used to the Captain’s reckless behaviour). Reynolds stayed with Spock.

McCoy checked the readings as he scanned one of the ‘fresher’ bodies then moved to one of the heavily decayed ones. Kirk had to marvel at how unaffected he seemed.

McCoy coughed and backed up leaving the readings on screen. “Something’s interfering with my scans but best I can tell without an autopsy is that they died of malnutrition.” Kirk looked at the bodies “They starved to death?”

McCoy looked back at his readings “I’m not sure, their bodies are showing a distinct lack of nutrients and body fat plus there seems to be some kind of infection running through their bodies but I can’t get a good enough scan on it with the interference”

Spock stepped towards them also scanning “Contagious doctor?”

McCoy shook his head “There’s nothing in the air; it looks like they’ve been injected with something. I’ll know more once I get one back up to a quarantined lab to investigate.”

Kirk sighed shaking his head “I don’t want anything going to or from the ship until we have more information”

They were interrupted by a woman screaming from further in the building, “C’mon” he ran towards the sounds Hendorff doing his best to keep up.

 

They entered what looked like a medical lab, the automatic door at the far end stuck half open leading to what he presumed were more labs, the screams were coming from a large sealed specimen storage room to one side. They moved to the observation window and saw the same brown haired woman that had contacted them kneeling on the floor, her hands in her hair. She was screaming and muttering “No, NO I won’t”

Kirk went to open the door but was stopped by Spock “Captain it would be unwise to open that door until we have more information on the situation here, besides she appears to have barricaded herself inside” Jim nodded seeing the haphazard stack of lab tables and shelving placed in front of the door. He activated the communication panel “Hello, can you hear me?” She stopped her rocking and raised her face to them, he felt McCoy recoil slightly at her face. She was pale, almost corpse like with blue veins prominently displayed over her bare skin. Her eyes were the same pale blue they had seen on the view screen earlier but in the bright light of the specimen lab they were definitely not a natural colour. She rushed to the window, scrabbling at it “You must leave, it’s not safe”

Kirk looked at Spock who was consulting his tricorder “According to the personnel files for this facility her name is Aurelan Swift, she is the commander in charge of Biological research on this station”

She banged the glass and Jim could see her fingernails were chipped and bloodied as she clawed at the glass “Aurelan? Aurelan Swift, I’m James Kirk we received your distress signal”

She seemed to gather herself and hissed “You shouldn’t be here it’s not safe, not safe at all”

“You have to tell us what happened, Aurelan, to you and the others.”

She put her hands to her head; it was like she was fighting to get the words out “They came…eight months ago. Miners brought them in their vessel…from a planet. Ingraham B” She paused pulling painfully on the hair at her temples “Not their fault. They made them bring their ship here.”

Kirk stepped closer to the glass “Aurelan, you keep saying they, who are you talking about?” Aurelan shook her head “NO!” She let out a piercing scream of pain and Kirk saw Spock shift out of the corner of his eye as his sensitive hearing picked up her distress.

McCoy looked up from the readings on his tricorder “She’s in pain, whenever she answers you her pain readings increase; it's as if she's fighting something to answer, like something is causing pain to stop her.”

Aurelan suddenly launched herself back at the glass in desperation “They use it to control us. They're spreading; they need us to be their arms and legs. They're forcing us to…” she grimaced “build ships for them. Don't let them! Don't let them…” She staggered back breathing heavily then her voice changed to the flat modulated tone she has contacted them on the bridge with, her eyes becoming so pale they were almost white “You came, you will help us”. She lifted her head and they watched in horror as her eyes rolled back into her head leaving just blank white showing, blood began to trickle from her tear ducts, ears and nose. Her body beginning to convulse as something began moving under the skin on her bare arms, there was a hissing scream as something burst from her chest. One large white filament with a black bulbous end unfurled from her chest, it pulsed once then exploded, releasing what looked like small yellowy sacks which hit the walls and stuck where they were. Her body shuddered and collapsed backwards the filament going brown and shrivelling now its job was complete.

 

Kirk swallowed down the nausea at what he has just witnessed and listened to White emptying his stomach into a nearby recycling chute. “I think, we should get the hell out of here”

Spock’s voice came quietly from next to him “That may be easier said than done Captain” his attention was on the open doorway they had entered through. There were three of the ‘corpses’ from the reception area standing in the door way staring at them with the same blank white eyes that Commander Swift had just exhibited.

Kirk nodded feeling adrenaline beginning to rush through his body, “Ok then, plan B”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Spock is very tactile in this chapter I’m going to explain, although Vulcans are touch telepaths and seem to keep to themselves I don’t think they would avoid touching someone if the situation warrants it, it’s not logical to leave someone drowning when you can reach and save them just cause coming into contact with them causes you to be uncomfortable (no-one actually drowns in this chapter, it was an example)

Reynolds fired his phaser at one of the corpses; it swayed but seemed unaffected and stepped forward. “Phasers to kill” Kirk yelled as he fired his own phaser.

The corpse swayed again but wasn’t stopped, “What in the…?” Kirk noted that the phasers were having no effect at all as they were backed further into the room “Ideas?” Spock fired again, grabbed the Captains arm and pushed him towards the far doorway, “May I suggest we leave with haste”

Spock stepped to the half open door at the end and pried it fully open. Everyone ran through Reynolds pausing to allow Spock through first but he exited quickly after the Vulcan glared at him leaving Spock the last one through. They all watched as Spock forced the door shut with his strength just as one of the corpses made it to them. There was a banging from the other side as Spock fired at the control panel to stop the door being re-opened.

Kirk panted from where he lent against the wall “Everyone ok?” they all answered affirmatively.

 

They appeared to be in the middle of a large stairwell with concrete stepss leading up and down, the lights were flickering ominously.

Kirk ripped the communicator from his belt and activated it, “Kirk to Enterprise, Come in, we need immediate transport”. Static answered him “Kirk to Enterprise, anyone?”

The others checked their communicators shaking their heads.

Spock looked up from his own device “We are currently near the medical labs, they tend to have heavy shielding which could be the reason for the interference.”

Kirk sighed in frustration, Hendorff turning to him from his sweep of the stairwell, “Which way Captain?”

Kirk looked at the darkened stairway above them and the fairly lit one below. “Spock?”

Spock checked the screen on his tricorder “I have blueprints for the station Captain, we have just exited lab A-2 which is on the second floor. If we head down these stairs we will access a corridor that runs behind the reception area”

The banging on the door behind them stopped and Kirk stared at the door “I don’t know if I should be worried by that or not”

Spock tilted his head “Either they have given up pursuit or they have found a more effective way to reach us” McCoy couldn’t help himself “Well that’s a comforting thought” Spock looked at him “Doctor I am not in the habit…”

“Guys!” Jim yelled “Not now, we’ve got more important things to deal with” They both looked at him in silence so he sighed “C’mon” and began walking down the stairs Hendorff quickly overtaking him.

 

They found a man slumped on the next landing down, he was panting, his eyes the same unearthly blue that they had seen on Commander Swift, blue veins standing out over his face and hands. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit which pointed to him being a maintenance worker, his tool kit was spread all over the floor next to him where it had spilled from its case.

Kirk bent forward but was stopped by Spock’s hand on his shoulder pulling him back away from the man; Spock sent him a meaningful glance then released him. Kirk stayed where he was and called out “Hey, can you hear me” The man focused on them his eye’s opening wide in panic “Get away! I don't want to hurt you! Go back!” He got to his feet picking up a large spanner from the floor and brandishing it threateningly “Get out of here. Go on, get away! Go away! Get out of here! I don't want to hurt you.” He raised it to swipe at them but before he could he was hit by three separate phaser blasts, he wavered on his feet then crumpled to the ground.

The doctor scanned him with his tricorder “Those were set to kill he should be dead but he’s just stunned, there's something wrong with his nervous system. Unconscious like this, there should be just autonomic activity, but I'm getting a high reading, it’s like even though he’s unconscious he’s being stimulated.”

“Let’s move before he decides to wake up” Kirk didn’t need to elaborate that he wanted them to move before this guy decided to explode the way Swift had, they were all thinking it.

Hendorff led the way down the rest of the stairs holding his hand up to stop the Captain as he peered through the open doorway at the bottom. It was dark.

 Half way along they could make out a glowing entryway on the right with a few steps that led out of sight. At the far end they could see a small illuminated exit sign.

Spock showed them the screen of his tricorder pointing to their location at the bottom of the stairwell on the blueprints. He spoke quietly “This corridor runs adjacent to the reception area, half way along there are six steps which lead to the reception desk or at the far end there is an exit to the underground parking facilities.” McCoy shook his head speaking softly “I don’t think I wanna go down any further, we need to get out of here now.”

Kirk nodded “Let’s head back into reception, anyone got a torch?”

Spock opened a side flap on his tricorder and removed the small rechargeable pen light stored there. McCoy, seeing this saw his had one too, the other members shook their heads “Kirk nodded “Ok, memo to self, torches are now mandatory for all away teams” Spock moved through the doorway ahead of him checking the floor and walls “I shall make sure to note it in the ships log at soon as we are back aboard sir”. Spock’s dry humour showed itself at the most inopportune moments.

 

Reynolds moved to flank Spock as he entered the corridor, they all followed cautiously behind him, security protecting each officer as best they could, straining to see by the small glow given out by the two penlights. Spock paused as his light registered a dark shape on the floor in front of them, he held up a hand to stop them but Kirk caught up to peer over his shoulder. It was a booted foot. He slowly moved the light up the body. It was a woman, dressed in blue science scrubs, her chest had the same wounds that Swift’s had though this looked to have happened a few days ago, the once white fibre was black and shrivelled, completely dry. Spock quickly directed his beam to the walls and ceiling showing gelatinous pods stuck to the walls the same as the ones that had burst from Aurelan. Except these were bigger, about 20cm in size and showed something small and black moving round inside. Spock moved his light round there had to be about twenty of these sacs over the walls and ceiling. All with little black things that fidgeted as Spock’s light hit them. Spock grabbed McCoy from where he was closely scanning one of the larger ones and pushed him towards the exit, McCoy opened his mouth to say something but decided to stay silent when he saw the wary look Spock was giving the pod he’d been scanning. White followed McCoy to the stairs and Spock pushed Kirk ahead of him, allowing the security guards to go next, the guards had the good sense not to argue as Spock was obviously listening to the moving pods with his more sensitive hearing.

Kirk poked McCoy in the arm and motioned to the stairs where light was filtering through from the partially open doorway at the top. White pushed in front and made his way to the door. Kirk turned back and could see Spock had made his way over to them his light still flickering over the pods as he cautiously watched them. “It’s clear sir” came Reynolds loud voice from the doorway breaking the silence of the corridor.

 

Spock’s eyes widened as he focused his beam on to the largest pod, Jim stepped forward in morbid fascination watching as the pod broke open spilling yellowy fluid down the wall allowing the black creature to fly at them before his vision was blocked by a blue shirt as Spock turned and stepped in front of him. Spock let out a grunt of pain as something hit his back but he pushed Kirk ahead of him up the stairs letting out a hoarse “Go!”

Spock staggered into him as they reached the top leaving Kirk to bear his weight and man he was heavy, with all that high gravity increased bone mass. “Help me” he grunted as he pulled Spock away from the door way and further into the well-lit reception.

It was then he noticed the small black creature that was trying to burrow into Spock’s spinal cord just between his shoulder blades. It looked like a mix between a leech and a scorpion.

Spock let out another gasp as the creature obviously got a good hold, a trickle of green blood soaking the blue science shirt. Its bulbous body suddenly deflating as if all its insides were now gone the black husk falling away.

Kirk felt sick as he watched something white disappear into the puncture wound on Spock’s back, he looked up as McCoy swore under his breath scanning Spock with his tricorder. “Sickbay now, I may be able to get it out before it takes hold”

McCoy opened his communicator ordering an immediate beam out and emergency med crew to be waiting in the transporter room.

White and Reynolds lifted Spock under each arm, McCoy grabbing Kirk by the shoulder and pulling him up “C’mon man I don’t have time for you to feel sorry for yourself”

Kirk allowed himself to be steered forward before glancing at Spock’s unconscious face. His last thought as the transport beam took him was that Spock had saved him…again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings – Medical operation, I am in no way a doctor or healthcare professional so I apologise if it’s not accurate.

The second the transporter room came into view Spock was rapidly deposited face down onto a waiting stretcher, McCoy bellowing orders at his medical staff as they left the room, he turned to the captain “You get up to the bridge and stop looking pathetic, pointy-eared bastard is every bit as stubborn as you are.” He paused at the look Jim’s face “look I’ll do everything I can just...get to the bridge you’ll just be in the way in Sickbay”

Kirk watched the doctor leave the room and slowly removed his equipment belt, placing it onto the bench ready to be put away. He couldn’t help the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, remember the horror of Aurelan Swift’s death and just hoped that Spock wouldn’t go through that. “Captain, are ye alright?” he looked up to see Scott’s worried face, Jim nodded not quite trusting his voice. Scott motioned to the doors that Spock had just been whisked through, “Ach he’ll be fine, Doctor’s got a point I’ve never known a more stubborn creature in my life, present company included” he smiled and Kirk gave a half-hearted grin “Thanks Scotty, if you need me I’ll be on the bridge.”

 

McCoy entered sickbay dumping his equipment on the desk and ordering his staff to prep Spock for surgery. He quickly changed into his scrubs and headed for the operating theatre.

The nurses had already cut away Spock’s shirts and settled him face down on the operating table.

Nurse Rhodes stood near to the vital monitor stationed above the table that Spock was lying on, she motioned to it “Doctor, the readings have never looked like that before, not even on Mr Spock.”

He nodded “How much sedative has he had?”

“The prescribed amount for his physiology but his heart rate has gone up not down.”

McCoy sighed looking at the screen “His body is producing a lot of adrenaline, let’s open him up and see what we’ve got”

As he ran the electronic cleaner over Spock’s back something twitched under the skin when the pale blue light came close to the puncture wound “What in the hell..?” He traded an uneasy glance with Rhodes as she passed him a laser scalpel. The second he started to cut into the skin Spock moved, grunting and pushing himself off the table. McCoy and Rhodes quickly held him down. “Give him another dose of sedative” She quickly complied and Spock groaned then settled back on to the bed. “Set up a quarantine force field around the theatre” McCoy heard the tell-tale buzz that told him the field had been activated.

He finished his incision and he could now see what it was that had infected Spock. There was a white slug like creature attached to the vertebrae between Spock’s shoulder blades with white filaments running from it into the spinal column. He checked the scans on the vitals monitor “Change to a 3D view” The screen changed to an image of the internal view of Spock’s body, it showed his heart pumping furiously in his side, “Flip it to show his spine” Now they could see the creature fully highlighted in red, filaments moving all throughout Spock’s nervous system. It had already begun moving to his brain.

“Let’s see what we can do” He carefully separated one of the filaments leading to Spock’s right lung as he did Spock shifted and groaned then settled again. McCoy took some forceps and began to carefully pull the filament free. He managed to remove about 10cm when it seemed to pull back then break; he placed it in the waiting specimen container and started to remove another.

He’d managed to slowly and carefully remove six filaments when he looked up to the monitor; the creature was spreading its filaments faster than he could remove them. He wiped his forehead on the shoulder of his scrubs. “Switch to vital overview” The monitor changed to show Spock’s heart rate, dangerously high. He sighed in frustration “Prepare to close” Rhodes looked at him in shock “But Sir...”

“I said prepare to close, I want to get him patched up before he decides to wake up again” She nodded and helped him seal and dress the wound. “Give him a mild sedative to keep him under and put him in the recovery area”

He grabbed the specimen jar and left the room heading for his desk, now he had to explain it to Jim.

 

###

 

Kirk had been waiting on the bridge since he’d left the transporter room trying not to nervously tap or fiddle with the controls on the arm of his chair. It had been nearly two hours; surely there was some news by now.

“McCoy to bridge” in his haste he pressed the control that put McCoy straight up onto the main viewer. The picture showed Bones sitting at his desk rubbing his eyes, still in his surgical scrubs. “Bones, how is he?” McCoy looked at him and noticed how on edge he was “He’s alive but it’s not good, the organism has saturated about 60% of his body, it’s spreading faster than I can remove it. I’ve put him in recovery for now”

Kirk stood from his chair “You’re giving up?!”

McCoy scowled at him “Of course not but he kept waking up on the table, either he was fighting me or something was. I had to give him twice the sedative I should have to keep him under. Whatever this thing is it’s stimulating his system to produce large amounts of adrenaline which is causing his heart rate to go through the roof. If I hadn’t stopped when I did he’d have gone into cardiac arrest. I’ve taken a few samples” he held up a small sample container that held a long white filament. “I’ve sent them to the labs to see if they can come up with some way to kill this thing.”

There was a sudden crash off screen and a panicked “Doctor!” McCoy looked quickly up seeing something off screen “Jesus” he quickly ran out of his seat towards the commotion.

Jim yelled in frustration “Bones!?” he couldn’t see what was happening. They could hear more crashes and McCoy yelling for a sedative “Bones! Answer me what’s going on?” Kirk turned to Uhura “Send security there immediately!” she instantly complied.

On screen an orderly crashed into one of the bio beds in the background and slumped down out of sight.

“Hendorff to bridge, we’ve reached sickbay Commander Spock is gone”

Kirk moved to Chekov’s console activating the ship wide channel usually used to notify the crew of any important mission information “All decks, security alert. Locate and restrain Mr Spock. He may be dangerous. Use phasers on full stun and only if necessary”

“Captain!?” he turned at Uhura’s cry and saw she was staring at the lift, all movement ceased as the bridge crew looked at the figure standing in the doorway. It was Spock, he stood panting as if he had run the whole way, his hands clenching and releasing. He was still dressed in sickbay blue scrubs and was hunched over, head down hiding his face from view. It was so different to his usual upright, rigid posture.

 

As Jim watched he couldn’t help the small “Spock?” that escaped his lips.

Spock slowly raised his head and Kirk sucked in a breath, hearing other exclamations of shock from the rest of the bridge crew. Spock’s skin which had always been pale was now a deathly grey colour, dark green veins visible through the skin of his face and hands but the thing that made Jim’s heart sink the most was the bright white eyes with cold black pupils that fixed their gaze upon him. It was at that point he knew this was no longer his first officer and friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock let out a hissing insect like shriek as he started forward heading straight to the navigation console, a few officers tried to stop him but were batted away with ease. “Call Security” Kirk yelled as he tried to tackle Spock, it was like running into a brick wall, Spock grabbed his shoulder painfully pulling him up, Kirk was ready he unleashed the most powerful punch he could to Spock’s solar plexus, it didn’t faze him. He found himself thrown backwards colliding painfully with the command chair, he slid to the floor and looked up in time to see Chekov thrown into Sulu, both going down to the deck in a tangle of limbs. Spock was now at the controls, his fingers typing commands; another ensign tried to stop him and was sent over the console.

Kirk looked at the turbolift doors as two security officers entered onto the bridge armed with phasers, “Stun him!”

Both bolts hit Spock’s back; he reacted to the impacts but wasn’t affected by them.

Kirk ran forward grabbing onto Spock’s right wrist, Sulu, following his lead, gripped the left. Chekov wrapped his arms round Spock’s waist and together they all pulled as hard as they could. With the force they were exerting Spock had to take a step back, this meant the security officers could also step in, between them all they wrestled Spock down to the floor. There was another insect like shriek as they got him to the deck, Spock’s right hand changing direction, he was trying to nerve pinch Kirk.

McCoy arrived on the bridge, he took in the situation “What in the…” Kirk let out a strangled “Bones!” and the doctor was spurred into motion “Out of the way, I’ve got enough sedative here to take down a pissed off Gorn” The security men moved back to give the Doctor room and this was all Spock needed, he kicked out sending the guards and Chekov flying back. He pulled Sulu over into Kirk, dislodging all the people who had been holding him down. Spock grabbed the doctor’s hand over the hypo full of sedative, and then stood dragging McCoy with him.

Spock turned him pressing the doctor’s back against his front then backed up a few paces using the body as a shield. He had his left hand wrapped tightly around McCoy’s throat and still had a firm hold on the doctors right hand which meant the hypo was digging painfully into the McCoy’s palm.

Kirk got to his feet, signalling everyone to stop, then moved slowly towards them both.

McCoy gasped as the hand at his throat tightened and he clawed ineffectively at it. Kirk stopped instantly holding his hands up in surrender “OK, ok, I’m stopping. What do you want?”

The creature glanced around the bridge furtively before looking back at Kirk, it opened its mouth and hissed in a voice that Spock could not be producing himself “Your ship”

Kirk lowered his hands “We both know that’s not gonna happen”

“You cannot stop usss”

Kirk shuddered at the hiss, “Let him go and we’ll see if we can negotiate something”

The creature huffed what could have been a laugh, sneering at him “Negotiate? No, you are…cattle to us…we use…feed, then discard. You Will help us”

“You’re not in a great position to demand anything”

McCoy let out a strangled cough as the grip tightened on his throat, Kirk held up his hand “WAIT, you kill him and I will do everything in my power to destroy you, that’s a promise”

The grip lessened and McCoy sucked in a choked breath.

The creature raised its eyebrow in a move so reminiscent of Spock it was painful to see, “This ones memories confirm, you will try to stop us…we will _make_ you comply”

The creature tilted its head back its eyes rolling up showing nothing but white, “Oh God” Kirk knew what would happen next. He turned to the bridge staff who were transfixed watching the scene in horror “Clear the Bridge!” There was scrabbling for the lift as Kirk turned back, something had begun moving under the skin around Spock’s temples, his body beginning to shake. McCoy met his gaze and choked out “Run!” Kirk looked to the doors only Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Nurse Rhodes remained, looking determined that they would not leave the Captain and Doctor alone, he turned back as McCoy tried desperately to remove the hand his throat, gasping “Spock! If you let this happen you’ll infect the whole ship!”

Spock’s body halted its shaking and McCoy prepared himself, waiting for the filament that he knew was ready to burst out of Spock’s chest…but nothing was happening. He felt their joined hands twitch then with a hiss the hypo discharged into the body behind him. Spock had somehow injected himself with the sedative.

The hand at his throat loosened allowing him to gasp more air in and he found himself pushed forward into the captain who steadied the doctor. They both watched as Spock fell onto all fours and coughed almost retching onto the deck, he raised a shaking hand and wiped his mouth leaving a green smear on the back, he settled back onto his knees and looked up at them his eyes now blue, “I apologize for being unable to gain control of the organism before now” he lent forward coughing again, rubbing his sternum and he wheezed “Doctor I suggest you place me immediately in quarantine, I am unsure how much longer I will be able to remain in control for”.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk stared sadly at his first officer who hung limply in the security restraints inside the quarantine pod. “Is all that necessary?” he said gesturing to the metal cuffs wrapped round Spock’s ankles, thighs, waist, upper arms and wrists. Bones looked up from the monitor attached to the pod “He insisted actually and judging from what I just saw on the bridge” he rubbed the bruises on his neck “I wasn’t gonna argue with him.” Kirk leant against the Plexiglas shield that surrounded the upright biobed Spock was attached to “How’s he doing?”

Bones sighed, “I’ve got him doped up to the gills on a mild sedative just to keep Spock the one in control, whatever this thing is it’s tough it’s keeping his adrenaline levels and heart rate far too high.” Kirk looked at him “Mild sedative? Is that enough?”

McCoy answered in a frustrated tone “I can’t give him too much, Vulcan’s maintain a higher control of their bodily functions than we do and too much sedative interferes with that.” Kirk swallowed “You mean if you give him too much he could forget to breathe?” McCoy nodded. Spock raised his head, blinking lethargically at them; it was still strange to see him with blue eyes. “Captain, Doctor” he acknowledged. “Has there been any…progress?” He winced and the monitor at the side beeped in warning. McCoy looked, “It’s causing pain again huh?” Spock lowered his head “Your powers of observation…astound me Doctor”

McCoy poked the sedative monitor “I’ll take that to mean you’re feeling better, you want some more?” Spock shook his head as Kirk peered round to see what Bones was looking at, he’d set up an old fashioned IV drip into Spock’s left bicep and he was using the pods controls to remotely administer extra doses.

McCoy saw what he was looking at “It’s the best I could do; hypos are not great when a constant amount of something needs to be pumped into a body.”

Kirk watched as Spock winced again then took a deep breath, the heart rate monitor slowing.

Kirk placed both hands on the glass “Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?” Spock took another breath then opened his eyes “The Doctor’s sedatives appear to be affecting the creature more than myself, as such it is allowing me to keep control more effectively, however I can still feel it spreading throughout my system. I am unsure how long it will be before I loose control entirely” Kirk swallowed down the guilt at this “Spock you…”

Spock seemed to be reading his mind “It was logical, you would’ve been overcome long before now had it been yourself infected, the Enterprise needs her Captain” he grunted lowering his head.

Jim turned his head looking anxiously at the doctor “Bones, help him. I don't care what it takes or costs. You've got to do something”.

McCoy gave him a sorrowful look “Jim, there are over a million colonists on that planet down there. They need our help too.” Kirk lowered his gaze “What do you need?”

McCoy grabbed a pad from his desk “The sample I sent to the lab just gave me information on what it’s composed of but it’s not gonna help me find a way to stop it” at Kirk’s blank look he explained “it’s a bit like studying a tentacle from an Earth Octopus I can tell what it’s made of but I need the whole creature to get a detailed analysis of how it works”

“So…you need one of them to…study?” Kirk felt sick, he’d have to send someone down to collect one of these things. “Can’t we just beam up one of the corpses we found” McCoy shook his head “Looking at the readings I took on my tricorder once it’s” he made a motion to his chest and Kirk winced “it dies. I need one of these little buggers alive to run tests on”

Kirk sighed “Bones I can’t ask someone to go back down there when there’s a risk they could become infected” McCoy nodded grim faced “I would suggest an EV suit but judging from the way it went through Spock’s bones like butter I don’t know how much protection it would give”.

Spock raised his head blinking slowly at them “I will go”

They both looked at him in shock answering at the same time “Spock, no” “Spock I’ve seen your readings you’re just barely in control”

Spock straightened in the restraints gazing at them; he did seem more composed “With the sedatives help I have been able to briefly meditate allowing my control over the creature to increase. I am the logical choice, my system is already infected.” He paused “Besides, if my control does waver then I will be on the planet’s surface which means I will no longer be a threat to the Enterprise”

McCoy rubbed his face in frustration, “This is ridiculous. You can’t go running around in the condition you’re in.”

Spock looked at both of them a fleeting glimpse of his despair showing on his face before he fixed his gaze on the captain “Please Jim. Let me help”

Jim swallowed then meeting Spock’s eyes, he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really gonna have to buy Spock something nice at the end of this for what I’m putting him through. Gone a bit Blair Witch with this one, hope it works for you.

Spock materialised on the same co-ordinates they had used to first arrive on the colony, the second the transporter beam released him he was assailed by nausea and he felt the creature within him stir, he fell forward heaving slightly. “Are you ok?” came the panicked voice of the Captain from the headset he was wearing. The only way McCoy had agreed to release him was if they had a way to constantly monitor him while on the planet’s surface, Scotty had quickly rigged up a device using one of the transporter headsets as a base.

It was linked into Spock’s communicator with the channel constantly open, a small camera had been added so that they could see everything Spock could from the bridge. McCoy had fixed small bio-monitor to Spock’s neck so he could constantly check his vitals, it was piggybacking its signal through the communication channel, the doctor was currently sitting at Spock’s station on the bridge carefully watching the bio-readouts, he’d decided to do this on the bridge so he could keep a better eye on his patients movements and yell at the Vulcan if needed.

 

Spock took a breath and stood, moving to the reflective doors which led to the research station so they could see him answer “Affirmative, I was unprepared by how much stronger the creature would be on the planet’s surface, I am in control”

Jim grinned at the view screen as Spock talked to them like this was an everyday occurrence, he looked the same as always in his blue science tunic, the only thing that showed he was infected were his now un-earthly blue eyes.

“I believe the creatures may be linked somehow which is why it has increased in its activity” he shifted uncomfortably then  looped the strap to a small specimen case he was carrying over his shoulder and moved towards the doors, Kirk decided only Spock could wear a modified headset with extra equipment like that and make it look cool.

The doors opened which meant they could no longer see their First Officer and were now just viewing everything from his perspective. “Oh my God” came Uhura’s voice as she saw the state the reception area was in, Kirk looked over his shoulder at her “It’s much worse when you can smell it”

Spock’s dry voice filled the bridge “Thank you, Captain, for that observation”

Kirk grinned ashamedly “Sorry Spock”

The Vulcan had paused in the doorway looking down at the tricorder attached to his waist “There are no life signs in the vicinity but with the level of interference I am unsure how reliable the scans are.” He closed the tricorder and Kirk heard Bones mutter “…ray of sunshine” under his breath.

 

Spock moved forward pausing on the spot Kirk remembered all too well, it was where his First Officer had initially been infected, he looked at the small husk left on the floor “Doctor were you in need of this?”

McCoy shook his head “I don’t think so, it seemed like it was a skin it shed before going into you”

Spock nodded which caused the screen to shake “I would agree with your assessment”

He moved towards the darkened doorway that led to what Kirk referred to in his head as the corridor of doom. Spock looked down the darkened steps then his hand came into view as he activated the light Scott had included.

He cautiously walked down the stairs then peered round each corner; to the right the green exit sign was still cheerfully lit. To the left they could see the open door way which led to the stairwell they had escaped the medical lab through.

Spock scanned all around the corridor with the torch light, the female body was still on the floor undisturbed. There were no other ‘people’ around, he silently moved towards the pods on the wall, the creatures inside moving as the light hit them. He opened the specimen case removing one of the small containers and a swab, he collected some of the yellow fluid from the pod that had infected him and placed it back in the case. He looked up suddenly as a clang echoed round the corridor, his head moving quickly side to side looking down each side. Kirk stood from his chair “Spock?”

McCoy spoke from where he was sat “Heart rate and adrenaline increasing but that could be the situation not the creature”

Spock’s voice answered them softly “It was nothing…” even so he quickly checked the tricorder which still showed no other life signs in the vicinity.

He looked around the corridor again then moved to a large pod on the wall, its occupant wriggling freely in the light. He took out a small scalpel and forceps from the case and began cutting the pod open, quickly checking the corridor again as the thing inside hissed when the pods outer shell was broken letting the yellow fluid it contained leak down the wall. Chekov muttered something from his console which the captain was sure meant ‘that’s disgusting’ in Russian, Kirk found himself agreeing.

The black creature inside suddenly moved but Spock was ready capturing it quickly with the forceps, it was struggling like mad, attempting to plunge its little barb like teeth into Spock’s hand. He quickly removed the larger specimen pot and pushed it inside sealing the lid tightly, holding it up to the light so they could see it angrily hissing, trying to break its way out. Kirk released a breath he didn’t remember holding “Alright Spock, that’s it, get the hell out of there”

They could see Spock’s hands as he placed the pot with the other in the specimen case, he had just finished sealing the case shut when a booted foot stepped into the light on the floor in front of him, Spock looked slowly up the orange suit of the maintenance worker they had met in the stairwell earlier, his white eyes squinting as the beam hit them, he launched himself at Spock. The bridge crew let out various exclamations as the beam of light flickered in and out showing Spock wrestling to get free of the man. “Kirk to transporter room, get him out of there!”

Scott was working frantically to get through the new interference “I’m sorry sir I cannae get a lock on him.”

The screen suddenly went black as the signal cut off “BONES!?” Jim wasn’t going to panic.

McCoy called back “He’s still alive but his readings are going insane”

Kirk could see the heart monitor that was now flashing red in warning. “Uhura, can you get him back?” Her fingers were flying on her console, “I’m sorry sir, I can’t find anything to connect to”

Chekov’s head suddenly popped up “connect? CONNECT! I’ve got it, give me a moment” Kirk watched as he began scanning the security feeds of the building “Got it” he grinned happily as the security feed from the reception blinked on screen, he carried on pressing buttons “bringing up ze corridor…now”

They could see blackness punctuated by the beam of the penlight randomly highlighting blue then orange. The light suddenly stopped moving and they could see Spock come into view on the reception feed, he ran up the stairs, sample case in hand. Something must have grabbed his foot as he was pulled back down leaving the container in the doorway. McCoy’s monitor shrieked showing a loss of all vital information. They watched the screen in bated breath, Kirk gripping the back of Chekov’s chair so tightly that his knuckles were white. It felt like forever but Spock re-appeared sprinting up the stairs, he picked the case up en-route and ran for the automatic doors. He was followed by the maintenance man whose head was now hanging at an odd angle his body pushed to stumble after Spock.

Chekov quickly changed the feed to show the front of the building. Spock had reached the concrete sculpture; he turned putting his back to it, breathing heavily and removing his phaser as the man stumbled through the doors. The moment the man stepped into the bright sunshine he stopped dead, then turned ambling back into the building.

Spock was still panting when he pitched forward onto his knees his hand going to his head. Kirk yelled “Scotty, beam him up NOW!” Spock dissolved on screen as transport started, McCoy was instantly on his feet rushing to the lift muttering about green bloodied, pointy eared hobgoblins as he went.

Jim collapsed back in his chair rubbing his face in relief as he waited for an update from Sickbay.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirk wandered into sickbay wincing as he could hear the creature in Spock shrieking and hissing from the quarantine pod it had been re-sealed in, Spock still had his uniform on though the blue science shirt had been removed leaving him in his plain black regulation undershirt. Kirk passed by noting the slight green around the restraints where it had been thrashing and pulling at them. It ceased its struggles as he passed glaring at him with white eyes.

As he neared the desk where Bones was working he could hear a similar shrieking coming from the specimen container on the desk, McCoy glanced over his shoulder as he heard him approach “Nice of you to stop by” at Kirk’s wince he commented “Noisy critters aren’t they?”

“Do they constantly do that?” McCoy looked derisively at him “Oh you think that’s bad, you try listening to it for the past two hours” Kirk raised his eyebrows “They’ve been doing that the whole time?”

“Yep, seems they’re linked telepathically or more accurately they’re separate parts of one whole organism, the more there are, the stronger they get. The interference on the planet is all of them talking to each other.

The creatures gave a particularly nasty screech and Kirk couldn’t help snapping, “Can’t you stop that” McCoy wandered to the quarantine pod shaking his head “The mild sedative has no effect now this one’s here” he gestured to the one on his desk, “I’m saving the heavy stuff for an emergency, I don’t want it to build up a tolerance.”

Kirk sighed in frustration “but do you know how to how to kill it?”

McCoy lent against a nearby biobed, “I’ve tried various temperatures, radiation and chemicals but I’m working within a certain set of parameters, if I go outside of them then it’ll be fatal to the host.”

They suddenly realised the creature in Spock had gone very quiet, it was leant forward panting, it suddenly looked up with blue eyes, grunting in pain “The light” it was Spock’s voice “ Kirk placed both his hands on the glass “Spock?” Spock twitched nodding his head “Yes…the light…hurts it”

His head fell forward. McCoy seemed to pick-up on his thoughts “No I already tried that, light just pissed it off it didn’t damage it”. Spock grunted again and ground out “The…Sun” before his eyes changed back to white and the creature shrieked angrily, them causing them both to step back.

Kirk watched as McCoy turned to his desk a thoughtful look on his face, “Bones? The sun?” the doctor was absentmindedly pressing a button on his desk which was causing the desk lamp to increase its glow then dim again.

McCoy turned back “In all my tests I tried all of the conditions separately” at Jim’s “Huh?” he continued “The Sun, it gives out light, heat and radiation all at the same time, I didn’t think to try all three conditions at once” Kirk felt his hopes rising “So try it already” McCoy scoffed at him “It could be any of them or none at all, it’d take me years to go through every combination” Kirk grabbed Bones by the shoulders “We don’t have years”

“Shuttle” Spock ground out breaking the tension.

Kirk walked to the pod but Spock was gone again, he looked thoughtfully at its occupant “The Denevan shuttle we tried to rescue, the pilot freed himself” McCoy smiled in understanding “Well alright that gives me something to work with”

 

###

 

Chekov had been eager to help McCoy go through the sensor logs from the Denevan shuttle incident. McCoy tried to assist but the wiz kid was scrolling through data too fast for him to make  head nor tail of, Spock was being a bad influence on the kid. “I have calculated ze light, radiation and heat levels zat ze shuttle would have been under when ze pilot said he vas free” McCoy looked a little confused at the calculations. Chekov didn’t seem upset by the lack of acknowledgement; he was like a puppy “I have taken into account the shielding of zat make of shuttle craft, here are the results.” McCoy finally recognised some of the figures on the screen. He nodded “Ok, I can work with that”. Chekov turned in his seat at the Doctor’s desk to look at the creature, it was watching them intently, Chekov’s face fell “Will Mr Spock be ok?” McCoy gripped his shoulder in a comforting manner “Now you’ve given me something go on, we’re getting there” Chekov smiled up at the doctor and left for the bridge now his task was complete, acknowledging the Captain as he strolled into the medical bay.

 

Kirk  grinned and gave the creature a sloppy salute as he passed by then headed towards the doctor, “You do know you’re just pissing it off” Kirk smiled at him “Oh c’mon it’s not like it can do anything in there”

McCoy shook his head “I dunno, it’s been eerily quiet, watching everything we’re doing. If I didn’t know any better I’d say it was trying to work something out”. They both looked at it, it stared calmly back at them a slight smirk on its lips.

Kirk broke the staring contest “What’s that?” he said pointing to another Quarantine pod being setup horizontally a few feet from the one that held Spock.

McCoy wandered over to it “Ah, well you see these beauties” he ran his hand over the foot of the pod “are designed to support a variety of different life-forms, as such I can create any environment I choose inside” he pointed to the control panel, “I can control heat, light, radiation levels…sound familiar?”

Kirk nodded as he watched Bones pick up the specimen container and put it into the pod, pressing the controls to seal it inside “So if this works we can do the same for Spock?”

McCoy finished programming the settings in “Well, not straight away. If this works it means I can send the remains to the labs so we can find exactly what killed it, _then_ providing it’s within tolerable levels I can do the same for Spock”.

Kirk watched the metal shields as they unfurled around the bed “Why can’t you do it straight away?” McCoy picked up some funky looking protective glasses, he handed a pair to Kirk who made a face before throwing it back on the desk. McCoy shrugged “Suit yourself but this is gonna be bright, these levels aren’t fatal to humanoid life but it’s still gonna cause some soft tissue damage. The planet’s atmosphere filters out most of the harmful ones which is why the pilot said he was free when he got close to the sun, he was no longer in range of the protective ozone layer.”

 

McCoy told his staff to clear the room and he activated the pod. The light was so bright that it seeped through the cracks between the metal protective plates. Kirk blinked at the green blurs left in his vision, McCoy smiling knowingly as he placed his own glasses back on the desk.

The pod opened showing the creature lying at the bottom of the container, unmoving. McCoy checked the vital monitor “It worked, interference it was giving off is gone, now I can…” he was interrupted by a low hiss, they looked at Spock’s pod, the creature inside was seething, glaring at them. The pod began emitting warning noises as Spock’s heart rate and adrenaline levels began increasing, it then started to thrash in its restraints. McCoy ran to the panel he was going to have to inject the sedative to stop it, he was about to activate it when with one huge wrench the creature broke the metal restraint on its right wrist then reached over and tore the IV from its arm it then stared defiantly at the Doctor as if to say “What now?”

“Bones?” came Kirk’s shocked voice from the other side as he stared at the place on the bed where the metal cuff had sheared off leaving it still attached to Spock’s wrist.

McCoy shook his head “I can’t…” The creature slammed the metal cuff into the glass surrounding it causing them to jump back, after three powerful hits the glass cracked. “Bones, do something!”

The creature finally broke through the glass, leaving flecks of green on the edges, it gripped a section and pulled so there was now an open hole about 30cm in size. They were transfixed in horror as it smirked at them before rolling its eyes back to show full white, tendrils moving under the skin, convulsions starting as a green stain showed something trying to force its way through the Vulcans chest. “Oh Jesus” McCoy muttered at the sight. Spock’s hand suddenly covered the stain pushing against whatever was trying to force its way out and he looked up at them pleadingly “Please Doctor”

“God Dammit” McCoy exclaimed as he keyed in the sequence, the last sight they had was Spock’s relieved face as the shutters closed round him.


	10. Chapter 10

McCoy rubbed shaking hands over his face as the creature let out pained hissing noises, the bright light shining through the cracks in the shielding. Kirk was staring at the pod in horror.

The light sequence ended, the monitor at the side still flashing to show Spock’s vitals being too high then it let out a piercing alarm as the occupant flat-lined.

“Shit!” McCoy hit the emergency alarm on the wall which would bring a crash team running and pressed the emergency release button on the pod. The shields instantly sprang open, the damaged glass partition following. Spock began to fall forward, McCoy and Kirk grabbed him and lifted him to a nearby biobed as a number of nurses came rushing in with equipment. They began cutting his shirt off as McCoy bellowed orders “Get him out of here” Kirk felt a large orderly approach him “Sir” the orderly moved to block Kirk’s vision of the biobed, he re-focused his gaze on the man’s face, his name was Harris a small voice noted in the back of his mind…it sounded like Spock.

Harris looked kindly at him “C’mon sir” but Kirk was distracted by the sound of the defibrillator going off, McCoy’s voice shouting “C’mon you green bloodied son of a bitch” it went again and Kirk felt a whispering at the back of his mind, a compulsion…suddenly he found himself standing by Spock’s bed but he had no memory of getting there. He didn’t know why but he reached out towards Spock’s face. He registered McCoy yelling “Don’t!” as his fingers grazed Spock’s temple, it was like a jolt of electricity had run through his body he sucked in a shocked breath as Spock inhaled at the exact same moment. He realised that there was silence around him, Bones and the nurses were staring at him. The Doctor looked at the monitor that was showing Spock’s vital signs “What did you do?” Kirk shook his head “I…I don’t know…I just felt like, like I had to…” Nurse Rhodes looked at the monitor from where she was holding a dressing on Spock’s chest “Doctor, these aren’t right” McCoy checked the readings his eyes moving back and forth between them, he reached out feeling for the carotid artery on Jim’s neck, he looked back at the monitor “They match” Kirk stared at the Doctor “Huh?”

“Somehow you’re supporting him, can you keep it up so I can fix the damage?” Kirk looked at him determinedly “I’m not going anywhere”

 

###

 

Jim blinked sleepily from Spock’s bedside, this was the second time his head had nearly hit the pillow. He had been sitting here for what felt like hours, it was almost like something was draining him, he yawned. “That’s it” Bones’ voice came from behind the cover he’d erected so Kirk wouldn’t have to see them working in Spock’s chest. “Hmmm” Kirk rubbed his face with his free hand. McCoy stepped round the cover to see Kirk and instantly moved forward “Why didn’t you say anything?” Jim blinked up at the Doctor “huh?” McCoy put his arm around Kirk’s shoulder to support him and placed his other over the one on Spock’s face carefully pulling it away.

“Bones no” he struggled slightly.

“He’s fine now, he stabilized a while ago, I didn’t know you were still here” Kirk felt the tingling in his fingers stop as Bones drew his hand away and a warm feeling he hadn’t even known was there disappeared from his mind.

The moment the connection was lost he slumped sideways into the doctor in exhaustion. McCoy looked up and called Harris over in a hushed voice “help me with him will ya?” together they got him onto a nearby bed, McCoy checked the monitor but the readings showed him to be exhausted. He nodded thanks to Harris then pulled a blanket over the prone man

“You two will be the death of me” he couldn’t help muttering fondly under his breath.

 

###

 

Jim opened his eyes, slowly blinking up at the dimmed sickbay lights above his bed, the last thing he remembered was…SPOCK! He sat up too fast and felt his vision swimming then hands supporting him “Woah, hold it, deep breaths” he took a few breaths his vision clearing to see Bones in front of him. “Feel better now?” he nodded “Where…?” the doctor moved aside allowing him to see the next bed, Spock was on it, dressed in fresh blue scrubs, asleep.

“He ok?” The doctor’s face fell, Kirk felt sick “He’s not still infected is he?”

McCoy shook his head “No that’s gone, the treatment worked. I removed the small creature from his spine, the large filament and pods from his chest cavity and repaired the damage it did trying to escape, the only reason he survived as long as he did was because his hearts in a different place to a humans. His body’s breaking down the rest and absorbing it”

Kirk met the doctor’s gaze and noted how on edge he seemed “So what’s wrong?”

McCoy bit his lip “I said that the light would be damaging if used as it was, I treated him for sunburn on his exposed skin but…” he paused, Kirk prompted him “but?”

McCoy sighed “The light was too intense, it’s damaged his optic nerve, I’ll have to run tests once he’s awake to find the extent of the damage but…he’s blind.”

Kirk swallowed in shock and slipped off the bed, walking to Spock “He’s blind?”

He heard McCoy give a suspicious sniff “The worst part…” there was more? “I got the lab results back from the necropsy of the first creature, I didn’t need to use to whole spectrum of light to kill it, seems I just needed to use the ultraviolet end of the spectrum”

Kirk felt cold “Does he know?” McCoy looked sadly at the bed he was leaning on “He hasn’t woken up yet, I’m not sure how I’m gonna break it to him”.

Jim looked up at him, “I’ll do it”

McCoy’s face hardened “No you won’t, you are gonna go to the bridge and find a way to apply this treatment to the planet to get rid of these things once and for all”

The captain gave him a slight smile “Aye, sir. He won’t blame you, you know”

McCoy lent on the edge of Spock’s bed and nodded “Just don’t let this have been in vain” Kirk put his hand on McCoy’s shoulder “I won’t” Kirk took a final look at both of them and left for the bridge.

 

McCoy dropped heavily into the chair at Spock’s bedside and rubbed his face. ‘Do no harm’ part of the Hippocratic Oath he had taken stated, he looked sadly at Spock, well he’d broken that, he couldn’t help but wonder how many more times during this journey he’d be forced to break it again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, now for the comfort, I can only apologise on bended knee to Spock, I promise I have finished torturing him now.

Jim entered the bridge with a heavy heart, he saw the bridge crew turn to face him and he stopped. He saw their sympathetic faces and knew he had to tell them about Spock. “Spock is…” he couldn’t say fine, it wasn’t true “alive, the parasite is dead, he’ll recover…but, he’s…he’s…” He swallowed he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘blind’. Uhura stood from her workstation “We know Captain” He glanced around suddenly thankful for the speed information could travel aboard the ship, it meant he didn’t have to be the one to break it to them, he wouldn’t have to see their faces as they found out. He straightened taking a breath nodding “Ok then, let’s find a way to end these things” Their faces steeled in resolve and they set to work.

 

###

 

McCoy looked up as the monitor above Spock’s bed made a noise to show it occupant regaining consciousness, “Spock?” the Vulcan let out a huff, his eyelids flickering, the doctor covered them quickly with his hand, he didn’t want Spock finding out until he was prepared “Easy...easy” Spock licked his dry lips; McCoy helped him sit slightly up and pressed a cup of water to his lips. “How’re you feeling?” Spock rubbed his sternum “It’s gone, I got all the pods and the main body of the parasite out of you, there’s just a few filaments left that your body’s naturally breaking down, I also repaired the damage it did trying to get out.” He took a breath to prepare himself but Spock beat him to it “Doctor I am already aware of my visual impairment” McCoy snatched his hand away, “What…how?” Spock blinked and McCoy was gratified to see them back to their usual dark brown, though his face fell when it was obvious Spock wasn’t focussing on anything.

Spock raised his brow at the Doctor “If you will remember, I asked you to proceed even though I knew this was a probable outcome of the treatment” He tilted his head at the doctor “You are in no way responsible for this…to be free of the creatures influence…” he turned his face to the bed as if ashamed of his next statement “this is price I am more than willing to pay”

McCoy placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder feeling it tense slightly at the unseen contact then relax “Thanks, Spock” the Vulcan nodded his head in acknowledgement.

McCoy gathered himself “You hungry?”

Spock turned to him “Your sedative is turning my stomach as all your potions tend to”

McCoy looked at him in indignation “Why you un-grateful…”

He noticed Spock’s mouth had a slight teasing smirk he didn’t realise he’d missed ‘til now and huffed a laugh at the irony of a Vulcan trying to make him feel better “I’ll get you some of that damn soup you love so much”

Spock nodded his head in acknowledgement deciding not to call the doctor on the use of the word ‘love’ it was illogical to have a preference. He sat himself up in the bed, straining to see in the darkness though he knew it was futile.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he started as a tray was placed over his legs “Easy” came the doctors voice “You haven’t spilt anything” He felt a spoon handle pushed into his right hand then guided to feel the edge of the dish “there’s a cup of water in the corner of the tray ‘bout two o’clock”

Spock nodded mentally picturing the tray, the hand came back carefully guiding the spoon to the bowl helping wipe the back on the side then released so he could feed himself. He didn’t realise how hungry he was. He lowered the spoon and the hand returned, guiding and correcting without doing it for him. He soon had the motion memorised and the corrections ceased.

“What is the current ship’s status?” He felt McCoy jerk slightly from where he had been perched on the side of Spock’s bed, the Doctor could sense the underlying question “They’re still working on it. Last time I checked they were looking into re-programming some of the science probes to go through the atmosphere and deliver the pulses needed. Spock nodded obviously running calculations in his head “It will take two hundred and ten to provide enough light to cover all the colonies simultaneously…” McCoy opened his mouth to ask ‘how?’ but Spock continued “assuming they are planning to use a mix of tri-magnesite and trevium.” McCoy folded his arms “You want to go to the bridge don’t you?” Spock turned his head to the Doctor’s voice raising his brow with a look that clearly said ‘obviously’

“You’re signed off on medical leave y’know”

“There are no regulations to prohibit a medical officer escorting patients to the bridge in extenuating circumstances” McCoy’s mouth thinned “You’ve got it all worked out don’tcha?”

Spock neatly folded his hands in his lap awaiting the doctor’s decision.

 

###

 

Montgomery Scott strode onto the bridge, Chekov following in his wake. “All sorted Captain”

He thrust a pad under the Captains nose; Kirk grabbed it, glanced over the pad briefly before giving him an expectant look. Scott sighed internally, what was the point in writing the damn report “We’ve managed to jury rig the science probes so they can now release the ultraviolet light pulse needed to destroy the little beasties. All we need to do is program the flight path” Chekov nodded happily next to Scott “Zey vill need to go through ze atmosphere and _zhen_ release zhe pulse otherwise ze atmosphere of the planet will filter out ze rays needed”

The lift doors opened at that point showing McCoy “Permission to enter the bridge Captain?” Jim turned in his chair then fixed his gaze on the figure standing behind the doctor, Spock tilted his head expectantly when no answer came “Um…sure…I mean, granted” McCoy smirked at him then gently led the Vulcan onto the bridge; Spock had his fingers wrapped lightly round the doctors bicep for guidance.

Kirk instantly stood from his chair and motioned to it, “Didn’t you trust us to be able to do this without you” They paused by the side of the command chair and Spock turned his head to where he had heard Kirk’s voice “I do not have any doubt in the abilities of the Enterprise or her crew” How did he do that? That one small sentence from their First Officer and the whole bridge crew lit up like he’d just professed his undying love to them. “I merely wished to be kept appraised of the situation” Spock continued, Jim mentally translated ‘he wanted to make sure that all the little suckers were eradicated’

Kirk nodded to his chair again, motioning Chekov back to his ops console “well you’re just in time” McCoy guided Spock towards the chair but Spock stopped dead “As I am not currently on duty or the current duty officer in charge of this shift it would be…” the doctor interrupted him “Just sit in the damn chair” Spock blinked at him then slowly lowered himself gracefully onto the seat.

Jim patted Spock’s shoulder “Comfy?” Spock quirked his brow but decided not to comment.

Kirk straightened “Guys how’re we doing?” Sulu looked up from his controls “Completing deployment, Captain. Two hundred and ten ultraviolet probes stationed under the planet’s atmosphere.”

Chekov spoke up “Light sequence programmed, all probes standing by to give a 22 second burst” “23.472 ensign” Spock interrupted from the Captain’s chair. Chekov nodded “Aye Sir, I meant 23.472” Jim couldn’t help smile at how the bridge crew still looked up to and trusted the Vulcan’s instructions.

 

Scotty piped up from where he was reading over Chekov’s shoulder “All probes charged and ready Captain”

Kirk turned towards the Captain’s chair where he could see Spock’s eyes fixed blindly on the console in front, “Would you like to do the honours Mr Spock?”

Spock tilted his head “Activate the probes Mr Chekov” Chekov beamed “Aye Sir”

 

Spock didn’t realise he had been gripping the arm of the chair tightly until he felt the metal give slightly and the brush of Kirk’s fingers which was accompanied by “It’ll work, trust me” he released his grip, folding his hands into his lap.

Chekov checked his console “Light sequence complete, re-scanning ze planet’s surface…interference levels dropping, I can now get full life signs from ze surface. Zere are still a few sections that the treatment could not get to.”

Kirk nodded “I want security and medical teams of four to beam down to the surface, they need to be equipped with handheld lighting beacons set to the same frequency.” He turned to Uhura “Has there been any update from Headquarters?” She nodded to him “Yes Sir, they have reviewed all data and are re-routing a nearby medical ship the USS Nightingale, to assist with relief efforts. It should be here in a few hours”

McCoy spoke from where he was perched on the arm of Spock’s seat, “It’s a good ship, got more than enough medical staff aboard to deal with this.” Spock raised his eyebrow turning in the Doctor’s direction, McCoy scoffed at him “Oh c’mon you’re looking at me like I’m not supposed to have anything apart from medical knowledge in my head.” Kirk saw the little shift of Spock’s lips “I did not believe that the healing arts you practiced require any medical knowledge Doctor” McCoy was instantly on his feet “I’ll have you know that the Nightingale actually requested me out of every other Doctor in the fleet, but I decided to stay here cause you two clowns can’t stay outta trouble without me, God knows why though when this is the thanks I get” he huffed folding his arms, the bridge crew watching the argument fondly. McCoy took a breath shaking his finger in Spock’s direction “Now I think it’s time little Vulcan’s were back in bed and don’t think you’re gonna wheedle another free pass outta me after that comment” Spock stood from his seat rising to his full height to face the Doctor’s direction. Man, Jim forgot how imposing Spock could be when he wanted to. “Little Vulcan, Doctor?”

McCoy smirked up at him “Oh don’t go puffin’ yourself up like that, y’know you don’t scare anyone”

Jim didn’t want to point out that Chekov was looking wide-eyed and a little scared by the Vulcan’s intimidation tactic” Uhura Sulu and Scott were smiling at the pair. McCoy turned to leave muttering threateningly about all the tests he had yet to start on the Vulcan, but was still careful enough to wait for Spock’s hand to find arm so he could guide him from the bridge.

 

They had just got to the lift when Kirk’s voice stopped them, “I’ll come by later, Bones…” he left the ‘take care of him’ unspoken as he looked meaningfully at McCoy. The doctor nodded leading Spock from the bridge.

 

Kirk slumped into his seat, nothing would be the same now. Spock couldn’t continue to serve on the ship impaired as he was. Starfleet would probably force him to take a desk job, or worse release him altogether, where would he go? Would he head to the new Vulcan colony? Who would look after him? He forced these thoughts to the back of his mind as he started co-ordinating the medical and security teams beaming down to the surface.

 

###

 

Spock and McCoy exited the lift heading for Sickbay, McCoy was trying not to move too fast so Spock could feel his way easily but if the Vulcan was having difficulties he wasn’t showing it. Spock suddenly tightened his grip and slowed his pace which caused the Doctor to stop and look at him, “You ok?” Spock had his head turned towards a light on the wall…no he was staring at the light. McCoy raised his hand to wave it in front of Spock’s face. Spock caught the hand as it neared and tried to focus on it. McCoy looked at him in shock, “Spock, can you see?” Spock’s eye’s moved from the doctor’s hand to his face, squinting slightly “Yes Doctor, I believe I can”


	12. Chapter 12

McCoy dragged Spock to sickbay as fast as he could, Spock did not like it, he could only see blurry out of focus shapes and colours as he was pulled around then pushed into a high backed examination chair which was then tilted back and a shape covered the light he had been looking up at. He sensed it was McCoy as the doctor began examining his eyes, a sudden bright light caused him to flinch, “Sorry was just seeing how your pupil reaction was.” McCoy got another implement from the tray “I just need to…” he held Spock’s eye open pressing on the upper and lower lids when “What the hell is that!?” McCoy instantly released him

“To what do you refer Doctor?” He heard a tricorder scanning

“There was this white film that just moved up over your eye when I pressed on it”

Spock tilted his head in thought “You speak of one of the nictitating membranes of my eye” McCoy paused “You’re what?”

Spock did not sigh at the Doctor “A third eyelid, it is a genetic trait inherited by all Vulcans”

“What’s it for?”

Spock raised his brow “It is a hereditary trait, Doctor. The brightness of the Vulcan sun caused its development; it acts as a shield against high-intensity light.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before!?” Was Spock playing with him? Did he know all along this might not be permanent? Didn’t he realise how awful he’d felt when he thought he had blinded the Vulcan permanently?

Spock tilted his head towards the Doctor, seeming to read his mind “Doctor, I did not at any point believe my condition to be anything but permanent, it is completely instinctive. Vulcan’s do not think of it much as humans ignore your appendix.”

“So why didn’t you think of it before now?”

Spock repressed the sigh at his own actions not the doctors “I believe the phrase ‘I had a lot on my mind at the time’ covers the situation adequately” McCoy laughed squeezing Spock’s shoulder comfortingly and Spock felt (though he wouldn’t admit it) better that the doctor was no longer angry or upset with him. “Well now I’ve got _all_ the information let’s see what we can do”

He picked up the finest tissue regenerator he had and set to work on the Vulcan’s optic nerve.

 

###

 

Kirk stretched from the command chair, this had been a gruelling shift, he’d be signing off the additional overtime for weeks to come. The Nightingale had arrived and had taken over relief efforts on the planet’s surface. So far it looked like Bones was correct, once the parasite was dead the Human host bodies started to break it down and absorb it into the blood. A few colonists that had reported sickness and flu-like symptoms had been beamed aboard the medical ship for constant monitoring. Kirk had negotiated with the Captain of the Nightingale, Mark Piper and had swapped some of their modified probes for basic Science ones, Spock would be happy and it meant they wouldn’t have to go back to a Starbase to re-stock. His heart sank, or maybe they would need to go to a Starbase, he still hadn’t received orders from Command about what to do with Spock. Kirk wanted to keep him on-board, he was still the best Science officer in the fleet (in Kirk’s personal opinion the best First Officer too) and with the correct modifications to the computer he could still work, the blindness hadn’t affected his ability to think. He sighed standing definitely ready to end this shift.

 

The lift doors opened behind him and McCoy’s voice broke him from his thoughts “Permission to enter the bridge Captain?” Kirk turned to answer, since when did Bones follow procedure by asking to be on the bridge, but the words stopped dead as he noticed the figure still standing dressed in his usual science uniform looking directly at him. McCoy looked between them smiling then turned to Spock “Will you get your ass out here already; I’m fed up with you being all overdramatic.” Spock stepped forward onto the bridge raising his brow at the Doctor’s choice words “I assure you Doctor it was not my intention…” Jim launched himself across the bridge, grabbing Spock by his biceps “You can see?” Spock’s face clearly said ‘obviously’ as the corner of his lips twitched in his ‘not’ smile.

Kirk was gazing at Spock “How?” he raised his hand waving it so Spock’s had to move to prevent being hit. Spock’s face changed to that of a disapproving parent to a naughty child. McCoy was obviously enjoying the Captain making an idiot of himself “Seems he’s got inbuilt protection against bright light, a third eyelid. I should've known he'd turn up with something like that.”

Kirk looked over at McCoy “a what?” he turned back to Spock “Can I see?” Spock raised an incredulous eyebrow.

The amusement coming from the rest of the bridge staff was palpable.

Spock glanced round seeing fondness from the bridge crew as Jim looked expectantly up at him, Spock huffed an almost sigh through his nose then his eyelids squinted as he concentrated on something. “Woah!” Kirk took a step back as the white-green membrane flickered up over Spock’s eye and back down out of sight. “That’s gross” though he sounded more impressed than disgusted. Spock stared ruefully at him “I find that some human biological functions produce a similar sentiment in myself” That was definitely a snort of supressed laughter from the navigation console behind him.

Kirk clapped Spock on the shoulder “Well it’s good to have you back, do you know how much paperwork is involved for replacing a First Officer”

“I’m sure you would have coped admirably” Spock replied in a dry tone as he headed towards his science station.

Kirk flopped into his chair smiling at his First Officer’s back “Sulu, plot a course out of here will ya?”

Sulu nodded “Aye Sir.” Kirk glanced round “Maybe our next mission will be a little more interesting.” He grinned unrepentantly at Spock’s incredulous eyebrow and thus was unable to see and avoid Bones’ light smack to the back of his head that was accompanied by an exasperated “child”.

He rubbed the back of his head though it didn’t actually hurt looking around at the bridge crew “Ok then, if not interesting, let’s see if we can at least stay out of trouble for a while”

 “With you Captain that is statistically unlikely” He looked incredulously at his first officer as the bridge staff giggled. “Mr Sulu, take us out before I decide I do need a new first officer and drop the current one off to help with relief efforts”

Sulu nodded “Sir” with a grin, the stars on screen blurring as they entered Warp.

Kirk looked fondly over at Spock to show he didn’t really mean it and saw Spock’s eyes smiling back at him. Maybe this mission hadn’t been so bad after all…No wait it had been bad…but at least there were a few good points to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Spock’s third eyelid on a cat’s eyelid as I’m sure I read Vulcan’s are descended from Cat like creatures, it made sense in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going for complete comfort and fluff here to make up for all the horrible things I did to Spock, this chapter is quite long.  
> Not Slash just two men who have an epic bromance going on.

Kirk stood nervously outside his First Officer’s quarters, he’d been debating whether to press the chime or not for a few minutes. He sighed reaching for the panel again and heard two passing yeomen giggling as they watched him, he looked at them the smile of ‘nothing to see here’ firmly in place and they sped up disappearing around the corner. He took a breath, pressed the button and waited, maybe Spock was busy. The door opened and he came face to face with his first officer, “Captain” Spock greeted, he was dressed in his black meditation robes “Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you” He pointed to his quarters next door “I can come back”

“I had not truly started meditating, you are not interrupting” the giggling could be heard again, Spock raised his brow in the direction and it ceased. “Would you like to come in?” He stepped back to allow Kirk to enter.

Jim stopped in the middle of the cabin, he could smell the incense that Spock had burnt for his meditation, it was comforting. It clung to his first officer and was only really noticeable if Spock stepped close to him, either to support the Captain into being incredibly awesome or stop him from being incredibly stupid, usually the latter.

“Captain?” Kirk turned to look at Spock who had raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you hot in that” he blurted the first thing he could think of to break the silence. Spock blinked at him; this was obviously not going to be a quick conversation. He removed the heavy meditation robe and carefully laid it on the bed leaving himself clad in black trousers and long sleeved turtle neck. He motioned to the small sofa by the far wall and Kirk sat heavily on it. Spock joined him perching on the edge so he could easily face Kirk.

“You saved me” Spock opened his mouth to respond but Kirk pressed on “You’re always doing that, you always offer yourself as a hostage, offer to go on dangerous missions or just step in the way of things meant for other people.” He took a breath “You’re not any less valuable than any other member of this crew” he bit his lip looking down “I don’t know what I’d do if…” he trailed off. Spock’s voice spoke quietly next to him “As First Officer it is my duty to ensure the safety of the Captain and the ship at all costs…as your friend I could not allow any harm to come to you when I had the power to prevent it.” Kirk looked up, Spock had only used the word ‘friend’ once before and he’d been dying at the time. Spock pressed on “If I had been the initial target for the creature would you have allowed it or prevented it as I did for you”

Kirk huffed what could have been a laugh and looked at his knees “I guess you’re right. We’re as bad as each other” Spock nodded slowly “I believe Doctor McCoy would agree with your assessment were he here.”

Kirk fiddled with a seam on the sofa cushion, then remembered why he’d initially come “What happened in Sickbay?” was it his imagination or had Spock’s ears flushed green.

Spock shifted in his seat “to what do you refer?”

“When you…” he didn’t want to say died “came out the quarantine pod” he waved his hand near his head “it was like I felt…you”

Spock nodded then paused, it was like he was trying to think of the correct phrasing of his next sentence. “As you are aware Vulcans have a certain amount of telepathic ability” he opened his hand showing the sensitive pads of his fingers “the strongest connection occurs when we have direct physical contact with an individual”

Kirk nodded “One of those mind things? Yeah, gives me a headache with pictures and a load of emotions I don’t even want to start processing.” He met Spock’s gaze. Spock was giving him a very peculiar expression “You have melded before?” Kirk bypassed the double entendre his mind childishly provided “Yeah, you did…or I mean older you, he had to explain everything quickly on Delta Vega”

Spock’s voice had gone cold “Did he explain what he was about to do before he initiated it?”

Kirk thought back “Um, well he…he said it would be quicker to show me” he recoiled as he saw something smouldering in his First Officer’s eyes “Spock, he didn’t hurt me, just downloaded _a lot_ more than he needed to” He still saw the fury on Spock’s face, he’d somehow made it worse and then he realized with glee “Spock, are you jealous?” Spock instantly straightened in his seat, his face going blank “Jealousy is an illogical emotion…” that wasn’t a denial, “It is possible that your mind is more receptive to mine due to this previous meld”

Kirk nodded “Ok I get that but what happened to…us?”

“When a Vulcan’s life ends their Katra can be released from their body so it may join with others to be housed in the Katric chambers that were once on Vulcan”.

“Katra?” Jim questioned.

“The life essence of a Vulcan, you would refer to it as a soul. If a Vulcan healer had been available they could have taken my Katra or could have facilitated in its release. As there was no-one nearby with the appropriate telepathic skills my mind decided subconsciously that yours was a suitable substitute.”

Kirk thought “It felt like something was draining me”

Spock spoke quietly as if ashamed “I apologise, I inadvertently used your mind and body to sustain my own without permission”

“Spock it saved your life! You don’t ever have to ask my permission for that”

Kirk broke the silence that now had fallen between them “So our minds are compatible huh? No offence but your mind must be severely messed up if it thinks that”

Spock let out a low “Indeed”

Kirk registered the slight with a “Hey” he shifted to face Spock “Is there any way to check?” Spock looked at him and he waved his hand between them “Y’know to see if we’re…” Spock raised his hand to the side of Kirk’s face but stopped before he made contact. Kirk looked at the fingers then to Spock’s face “Are you gonna read my mind?”

Spock shook his head “No this will be a brief touch between our minds to assess how compatible they are” He looked back at the fingers “Oh, well ok, mi casa es su casa”

Spock’s eyebrow twitched at the phrase but he placed cool fingers to the side of Kirk’s face “Relax” came the low voice and then…Jim was falling.

 

It felt like he had been dropped from a height into deep water, he sucked in air as something pressed all around him, he flailed treading water, then warmth and safety wrapped round him with a voice “relax, Jim” he trusted this voice, he stopped fighting to stay afloat and found once he let the ‘water?’ surround him the pressure stopped leaving him in blankness but he could sense something in the background, fleeting impressions and emotions. He looked down, he had no body, amusement surrounded him “yeah, yeah laugh it up at the psi-null human” the he realised “You are laughing at me, I knew it, I can always tell you get this glint in your eye.” The amusement changed to exasperated fondness as an image flashed showing Jim’s spectacular trip on the bridge that morning and he watched ‘himself?’ being caught by blue sleeved hands. “Was that your memory?”

“Yes, it appears our minds are more in harmony than I had first speculated”

Jim looked around in confusion “So you didn’t mean to show me that?”

“No it…’slipped out’ I believe you would say” Kirk snorted a laugh at the phrase.

“What else can I do?” he wondered ‘looking’ around. “Jim…” came a warning tone

“No wait I think I’m getting the hang of this” he moved towards something bright like a guiding light “No don’t!” but it was too late, he’d crashed into it. Burning rage filled him as he heard his own voice “you never loved her…” then an image of himself being hit by a blue clad arm, the memory and emotions stopped abruptly “my apologies” something soothing surrounded him quelling the burning rage threatening to take over him.

”Y’know I didn’t mean it”

There was a pause “I am aware and have forgiven you for those words, at the time the situation unfortunately warranted it. You are not the first to use her against me.”

Jim could hear voices around him “I presume you've prepared new insults for today..? This is your 35th attempt to illicit an emotional response from me.” He heard snide voices “You're neither Human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe.” “Look, his Human eyes. They look sad, don't they?” “Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimulae. He's a traitor you know? Your father. For marrying her…that Human whore.” The rage was back and Jim could see as a Vulcan boy was pushed over then his nose broken in a splash of green as his own fist made contact. The memory faded. Jim felt bad, “What was she like?” he didn’t have to ask who. He could hear a kind female voice “Spock. Come here, let me see you.” An image of a small brown haired woman with Spock’s eyes shimmered in front of him. No…Spock had her eyes, he realised. She was talking and straightening the collar of his shirt as she gazed up at him. He felt his own hands cover hers and from the touch came unconditional love “Oh Spock, As always, whatever you choose to be, you will have a proud mother.” The memory faded, “Wow…” he could feel uncertainty coming from Spock at what he had chosen to share, Jim wasn’t sure how to respond. “She seemed…nice” He felt curiosity that was not his own “Oh…you don’t…” but the memory surged forward unbidden “Jimmy…not now” an exasperated female voice, the smell of faded perfume and alcohol as she brushed past him to sit at the kitchen table, pouring herself another drink as she looked at him, a haunted look coming over her face as she saw the ghost of his dead father rather than him. Jim abruptly shut the memory down and he felt Spock’s soothing emotions, not pitying as he’d expected. “She wasn’t a great mom, she didn’t abuse or neglect me, she just…didn’t seem to care.” Understanding drifted to him followed by an all-encompassing tiredness “Are you ok?”

He felt Spock sigh “Forgive me it appears I am not fully recovered from the events of today.”

Something washed over him like a barrier breaking and he realised that Spock was shielding him from something; he pried at it before Spock could stop him. Pain unlike anything he had ever felt rushed through his whole body; it was like all of his nerves were on fire he gasped as he was suddenly looking at himself on the bridge, his hand wrapped tightly round Bones’ throat a hypo in their joined hands. The image abruptly cut off and he gasped “Was it doing that the whole time!?” He felt himself carefully being guided away from the memory. He was impressed that Spock had managed to gain enough control of himself with the creature causing that much pain, he meant to make an offhand comment that it was cool “You’re awesome” dammit, apparently there’s no filter when you’re sharing your brain with someone. He felt Spock pause in shock at the admission, this was awkward “well…I mean…”

Fondness and friendship surged over him “There are certain attributes I too greatly admire in yourself”

He wouldn’t be able to stop grinning for days. “Does that mean you think I’m awesome too?” He felt a smile as Spock gently pushed the Captain from his mind.

 

Jim opened his eyes gasping seeing Spock’s quarters “Woah! That was intense.” He felt the fingers slide from the side of his face as Spock slumped against the back of the sofa in exhaustion. Jim quickly checked he was alright but he was just sleeping, he took in the child-like innocence that would never been seen had Spock been awake and smiled.

He gently prodded his shoulder “Spock?”

Spock lazily opened his eyes, the third lid showing briefly as he blinked sitting up “My apologies…” Kirk waved him off “No sweat, you’ve had a hard day” Spock’s eyes drowsily shut then opened again “Ok I think you’ve had enough excitement for one day, c’mon” He pulled the Vulcan up and guided him to the bed, Spock sat heavily on it, sighing. Kirk moved the meditation robe and guided his First Officer to lie down; he decided Spock must really be tired to be allowing this without protest. Once the Vulcan was settled he dimmed the lights then quietly headed to his quarters through their shared bathroom. It was only when he was standing in his own room that he realised it meant he’d been seen going into Spock’s quarters and wouldn’t be seen leaving, what’s more he’d been seen by two young impressionable yeoman’s. That definitely wouldn’t help quell the odd rumours he’d heard that apparently he and Spock were in a relationship. As he collapsed into his bunk he amused himself by imagining the look on Spock’s face were he to hear that piece of gossip…on second thoughts it would be hilarious to see that look on Spock’s face maybe he’d visit the Commander in the morning and exit through the Vulcan’s quarters to fan the flames a little. Just before Beta shift should do it, lots of people walking down corridors, heading to start their morning shift. As he buried his face into the pillow he smiled to himself, after all it was just gossip, what’s the worst that could happen…


End file.
